That Night
by KieferMadness
Summary: Tate gives Erica a night to remember.


**Author's Note**:_ My bestfriend and I are perverts and enjoy writing sexy stories about the guys we drool over :D She just watched AHS and loved it, so I figured I'd write her this little Tate story :) I love you! Hope you enjoy it._

**P.S.** _I apologize if there are any spelling errors. I'm a bit lazy when it comes to checking for mistakes. _

* * *

Erica fidgeted in her seat. She squirmed and wiggled her butt, trying to get comfortable but had very little success.

She sighed, running her right hand through her red hair. "Mom, how much longer?"

Erica's mother, Elsie, turned around. "Not much longer dear. You're going to love this house. It's absolutely beautiful!"

Erica resisted the urge to grimace. She didn't need to be reminded of the peaceful, calm scenery that graced her home back in Kentucky.

Erica's dad laughed. "Erica, sweetheart, I know you're upset but this is a good opportunity for us. You'll come to love it I promise!"

"I hope so, Dad." She said, looking out the window. She pulled out her iPod, untangling the headphones and popping the buds into her ears.

She immediately fell into a deep sleep. Suddenly, she was awakened by the abrupt stop of the car. "Uhhh..." She groaned, holding her head.

"Here we are!" Her mother announced cheerfully. Her nephew, Kayden, was still asleep and had been nearly the entire time of their travel. "Get Kayden and bring him inside, will you?"

"Sure, Mom." Erica replied, going to the other side of the van to gather Kayden and his things. She grabbed his stuffed dinosaur, smiling to herself at the young and seemingly serene boy.

She cradled him in her arms taking gentle steps so she wouldn't wake him.

"The poor child must have been so tired," Erica's dad laughed, "Give him to me, Erica. I'll take care of him while you go pick out your room."

Erica simply nodded and handed the sleeping boy to her father. She grabbed some of her bags and raced upstairs. A warm feeling tingled inside her as she made eye contact with a large door.

She walked over to the door and threw it open, her breath getting caught in her throat. It was perfect! It managed to be dark and light at the same time.

"This is perfect!" Erica said to herself as she grinned.

Her heart jumped when she heard a voice behind her say, "Nice, isn't it?"

Her hand was over her heart as she turned to confront whoever it was. "You gave me a heart attack! Who are you?"

She took in the boy's appearance. Blonde hair, dark brown (almost black) eyes. He was very pale with smooth, pink lips. She couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to kiss them.

"...And you?" Was the only part she caught as she was brought out of her thoughts.

"What?" She shook her head, blushing. "Sorry, I was zoned out."

He smirked. "I'm Tate Langdon. I live next door. What's your name?"

"Erica." She gained confidence and stuck out her hand for him to shake, which he did. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly.

Erica reluctantly pulled her hand away. "Well, I'd love to chat but I have to get everything moved in and get settled. I start Westfield High tomorrow. Do you go there?"

Tate looked down. "No... I got kicked out."

Erica looked at him, trying to tell if he was being serious and finally, she came to the conclusion he was.

"Great." She mumbled sarcastically. "I don't know anyone here!"

"You seem like a good girl," Tate told her, "I'm sure you'll make lots of friends."

"Well, thank you!" Erica laughed. "I'm glad you think so, Tate. I hope you don't mind me asking but why did you get kicked out?"

"Well..." He started but Erica heard footsteps coming up the stairs and she froze. She hoped it wasn't her father!

"Erica, honey..." Erica's mother trailed off as she walked in the room, looking over to see Tate with his hands behind his back as he was rocking back and forth on his toes. "Who is this?"

"Mom, this is Tate." Erica pointed to him as he waved his hand. "He lives next door."

"Oh?" Erica's mom raised an eyebrow. "How did you get in here?"

"Mom!" Erica scolded. "Don't be rude."

"My mother heard a noise and wanted me to check it out," he lied. "We had no idea a new family was moving in."

Her mother's confused expression contorted into one of relief. "Oh, tell your mother we're terribley sorry. We didn't know we had made such a ruckus."

"No worries," Tate smiled. "I guess I'll see you later, Erica?"

Erica nodded and with that, he walked out of the door and down the hallway.

Erica sighed and began to unpack her things. Suddenly, she heard another voice and turned around, coming face to face with a young girl.

"Who are you?" Erica questioned, putting her hands on her hips. "Don't tell me you're another next door neighbor."

The girl laughed, "No. I'm not a neighbor. I guess you could say I used to live in this house."

"Not anymore, I assume. So why are you here?" Erica didn't mean to sound harsh but these random surprises from people were becoming a bit annoying.

"I'm here to warn you." The girl told Erica, flashing a deadly and serious gaze. "Your family is in danger."

Erica rolled her eyes. "Did your parents set you up to this because they want the house back?"

"No," she said calmly. "I came here on my own. This house... it does things to people. Bad things."

Erica wanted to believe her but shook the thoughts away. "Like what?"

"Every family that moves into this house dies." The girl said. "You're next."

"You're a real nut-job, you know that?" I almost laughed. "What's your name?"

"I'm Violet. Violet Harmon."

"Well, Violet Harmon," Erica's voice oozed with distaste. "I don't appreciate you trying to scare the shit out of me."

"I'm not trying, Erica." Erica froze. How did she know her name?

"How do you know my name?" Erica asked in a stern tone.

"I heard you talking to Tate today." She took a deep breath before continuing. "He's bad news. Don't trust him."

"Look," Erica put her hands up in defeat, "If he's your boyfriend - "

"Ex-boyfriend," she corrected.

"Whatever," Erica said, waving her off, "I don't need this right now. It wasn't my idea to move, Violet. So if you want me to leave you're going to have to talk to my parents."

I turned around, trying to finish the last little bit of unpacking I had to do.

"You'll regret not taking my advice." Violet snapped, but her voice remained the same.

Erica turned around, getting ready to tell her off, but she was gone. Erica's eyebrows furrowed. What the hell? Where did she go that quickly? She didn't even remember hearing her move...

Later that night, Erica texted her bestfriend Lynn.

'_Hey gurl, miss you lots! xoxo - Erica 3_'

Lynn texted her back almost immediately.

'_Miss u 2! Can't believe ur so far away :( - Lynn_xo_'

A tear slid down Erica's cheek softly. She missed her bestfriend so bad.

Trying to forget, she got up and went to her closet, pulling out her comfy Kurt Cobain t-shirt. She slipped it on and sat back down on her bed.

"He's a genius, you know." She looked up and nearly gasped before her eyes locked with those dark brown ones.

"Tate!" She breathed out. "You scared me. Stop randomly popping up!"

He chuckled, "Sorry. I just wanted to see what you were up to. Gets kinda boring at my house sometimes."

He came to sit on the bed beside of Erica. He picked up her iPhone. "Is this your phone?"

Erica nodded. "Yeah. It's an iPhone, pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah," he looked down at it, smiling. He pressed the lock button and the screen lit up, revealing a picture of Erica in a hoodie and smiling brightly at the camera.

"Damn," he cursed, "You're so fucking beautiful."

Erica's cheeks burned. "Tate, you don't have to say that."

He looked up at her. "But it's true! And I have to say you look smokin' in that Kurt Cobain shirt."

"Tate!" Erica laughed. "Stop! You're making me blush hardcore."

"Then I must be doing something right," he threw her a sideways grin and she punched his shoulder lightly.

Laughing, he picked her up by the hips and slammed her down on the bed. He climbed on top of her and playfully held her arms down, pinning them above her head.

The world and time seemed to stop as they stared into eachother's eyes. His dark, chocolate brown ones spread over her face, eventually going down to her lips and back up to her grey-green eyes.

She tilted her head, hoping desperately he'd get the message. He did. He gently bent his head down and she could feel his soft, but cold breath on her face. His lips connected with hers and her lips tingled as his cool flesh mingled with hers.

She melted into the kiss but as Tate's hand began roaming her body, she pushed him lightly on the chest to get him to stop. "Tate, I'm sorry. I just met you..."

"I know," he said, getting off of her. "I'm sorry. I went too far."

She raised up and touched his cheek. "No, I liked it. It's just we need to get to know eachother first, you know? I'm not one of those easy girls."

He smiled down at Erica. "I know. It's just you're so beautiful, Erica. I just couldn't help myself."

"Tate, will you stay with me tonight?" Erica asked hopefully and he nodded, climbing into the bed and getting under the covers with her. "Goodnight, Tate."

"Goodnight, gorgeous." Tate kissed Erica's right cheek, putting his arms around her and providing her with the warmth she needed to finally doze off.

**3 Months Later**

"Tate!" Erica giggled as they playfully wrestled. She tried to get off of the bed but he grabbed her, body-slamming her into the mattress.

"You're not going to get away that easy!" He tickled her again and Erica laughed uncontrollably. "Just admit defeat!"

"Never!" Erica fought back. She rolled over, getting on top of him and straddling his waist. She bent down, kissing his exposed neck softly.

"I wouldn't do that, Erica." He warned. "Don't get something started that you can't finish."

Erica smirked. "Who said I couldn't finish it this time?"

Tate's eyes lit up at Erica's retort. "Don't play games with me, Erica!"

Erica put her hands up, "I'm not playing."

"Come here," he demanded, grabbing the back of her head and bringing her lips upon his own.

"Tate..." She groaned in pleasure as his lips disconnected from her mouth and began to trail down her neck.

He rolled her back over so he was now on top once again. His hand stroked her inner thigh and she threw her head back as she closed her eyes.

He continued to tease her with his hand until it slipped into her shorts. "How's that, baby?" He asked as his thumb begin rubbing circles on her clit. "Does it feel good?"

She nodded, barely able to speak. "Mhm. Harder."

"Harder?" He responded, applying more pressure. "How's that, baby?"

"Good," she said, never opening her eyes. He continued to stroke her until her hands gripped the sheets. She was already so wet. It made him hard in his jeans. He didn't know how much longer he could go on like this.

"Tate, I'm cumming!" His hand moved faster and faster until she was nearly screaming and then he stopped.

"Fuck you," she spat in annoyance. How could he build her up like that and let her down? She was angry but that vanished when she saw him unzipping his pants. She was so horny. She was ready for him.

Tate clicked his tongue at Erica. "Now, that's not very nice language for a young lady such as yourself!"

Erica growled deep in her throat. "Fuck. You."

His eyes grew dark. "Am I going to have to punish you?"

Erica whimpered softly. "Maybe..."

Tate climbed on top of her connecting his mouth with her own. She moaned into the kiss, feeling his tongue sweep across her bottom lip. She denied him entrance. He pulled back a bit, wondering why she wouldn't let him in.

By this time Tate had kicked his jeans off and had taken on if his shirt. Erica couldn't remember how it happened exacrly, but she was completely nude under the covers. She crooked her finger in a 'come hither' motion at him. He grinned before pouncing on top of her.

Soon, his underwear was also off and their skin touched eachother, creating a cool sensation since he was cold and she was warm.

She grabbed his hair, pulling slightly. "Come on, Tate. Take me. I'm yours."

Erica laid back down, revealing herself to him completely. He licked his lips and let out an animalistic whine before grabbing her hips and plunging inside of her.

She cried out and bit her lip as she dug her fingernails into his shoulders.

Tate sat a slow, rhythmic pace as he pulsed inside of her. She pulled back, looking into his eyes and he looked back with as just as much intensity into hers.

Erica's hands slid from his shoulders to his ass, grabbing and pushing him deeper inside of her. "Faster," she whispered.

Tate obliged, gaining speed as he buried his face into her neck; letting out a high-pitched moan of pleasure that caused Erica's face to flush. She loved hearing him moan.

"Shit," he cursed, not slowing down. "Erica, baby, I'm going to cum."

"Me too." She managed to breathe out. She grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his lips before her body started to buck wildly. "Tate!"

Tate placed his hand over Erica's mouth as she started to scream. He started to moan loudly himself as he began riding out his orgasm, only to have Erica put her hand over his mouth too.

Erica's hips moved upward as she felt the coil in her stomach erupt. Adrenaline and pleasure shot through her veins. She used her free hand to grasp Tate's arm that was laying beside her head. She held on for dear life until her body slumped and she begin to come down from her high.

Tate thrusted into her softly a few more times before he pulled out and released his hand from her mouth. He fell beside her, pulling the white sheets over himself.

Erica opened and closed her eyes, relishing the blissful feeling before she spoke. "That was amazing, Tate."

He looked over at her, smiling. "I love you, Erica. I mean that. You make me want to be a good person."

Erica turned on her right side, propping her head with her arm. "You are a good person, Tate. Everyone has a fucked up past."

He laid down and pulled Erica with him so she was laying on his chest. His left hand played with her hair while his other hand intertwined their fingers.

"Sing to me, Erica." He said suddenly, "You have such a pretty voice."

Erica laughed but nodded against his chest. "Okay, what do you want me to sing? Nirvana?"

Tate beamed down, nodding his head as she looked up at him. "Of course! My girlfriend is beautiful and she's willing to sing me some Nirvana? What else could I ask for?"

Erica smiled gently and spoke with a playful tone. "Since when am I your girlfriend?"

Tate ran his fingers through her soft hair. "Since now, I guess."

Erica, content with his response, closed her eyes, feeling a bit shy and began to sing the first verse of **Smells Like Teen Spirit**, Tate's favorite song. "_Load up on guns_, _bring your friends_, _it's fun to lose and to pretend_..."

The couple laid together for the rest of the night. They just enjoyed eachother's presence, never wanting the happiness to end. Erica loved Tate and Erica knew Tate loved her back.

_That night would stay with her forever_.


End file.
